<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Only Sound Be The Overflow by KestrelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054037">Let The Only Sound Be The Overflow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl'>KestrelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Feels, Gen, I'd like to just yeet off to somewhere I'm comfy thanks, Illustrations, Nonbinary Character, Sylvari (Guild Wars), The Self Insert Is Kinda Strong With This One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can probably tell my music tastes by now, lol.</p><p>A Tumblr friend (hi Erin) inspired me to rewrite Dubhán rather than doing... anything else more productive, so here's a fluffy feelsy thing. Contains discussion of physical abnormalities (from birth), in case anyone's sensitive to that. Otherwise, all clear!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let The Only Sound Be The Overflow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sapling first awoke, the menders had to check if they were alive.</p><p>They were, certainly. But they seemed rather disoriented. Their pod opened, releasing a rush of water and leaving them lying face down in the Grove’s soft earth, nigh unable to move. Their Dream hadn’t prepared them for this life.</p><p>They also couldn’t hear the menders asking them if they needed help.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to understand that the little duskbloom couldn’t get up. It took significantly more time, however, to find out why.</p><hr/><p>“Not good. We may need to bring Aine in.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Serimon. We’ve had saplings like this before.”</p><p>“They’re not usually unresponsive.”</p><p>“Give me a second, Tesni. I need to investigate something.”</p><hr/><p>Huh. It’s silent. Peaceful, even.</p><p>I… don’t think I’m supposed to be here. One moment I was in the water, and the next, I found myself on solid ground. The Dream never taught me the ways of the land.</p><p>I should probably stay right where I am, to try to adjust, see if I can do anything… </p><p>Never mind that. Someone’s trying to move me. I push myself up on my hands and look up, into curious violet eyes.</p><p>Her mouth’s moving. I think that’s supposed to make sound. That’s… odd… </p><p>The best I can do is stare at her blankly. She peers over, looking at the side of my head. <em> Now </em> I can tell what she’s thinking: she puts her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide open in shock.</p><hr/><p>“What an intriguing sylvari you are. Look at those big blue eyes. And your bark - like scales, almost. Made for the water. You’ve certainly got fins, and… hmm, we’ll have to sort out everything below your waist. And are those - oh, wow.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What is it, Tesni?”</p><p>“Serimon, you have to see this. I think this sapling has gills.”</p><hr/><p>I look around and see another sylvari nearby, this one a man with light brown bark and a beard of roots. He’s walking over with… what looks like a giant sheaf of leaves. Something seems familiar about it.</p><p>He sits down next to me, and seems to gesture for me to copy him as best I can. He has to help me do so. It’s awkward; I think he’s trying to figure out what I can and can’t do. I don’t remember having… legs like that. I don’t recall having legs at all. </p><p>He takes out something that looks like a little stick, and begins to - write. Yes, writing. I feel a faint wave of instinct, as if I’ve forgotten something and am suddenly remembering it again. I realize I can understand what’s on the page. I’m not sure how.</p><p>“Are you okay, sapling?”</p><p>He hands me the… ah, yes, pen and paper. I try to mimic how he was holding the pen… which makes me look down at my own hands.</p><p>That’s interesting. I don’t think I can do it quite the same way. I have to grab it in my fist, and try not to punch through the page as I scratch out words as best I can.</p><p>“I THINK SO”</p><p>The man seems to visibly relax, and requests to be able to write again.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>I’ve always known it. I take the pad back.</p><p>“DUBHÁN”</p><p>“I’m Serimon. The girl is Tesni. We’ll try to help you adjust to land.”</p><p>“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?”</p><p>“Technically, nothing is wrong, though you don’t seem to be able to walk. It would also appear you can’t hear.”</p><p>“I REMEMBER WATER”</p><p>“You seem built for it. There are a few pools of water here - do you want us to take you to one so that you’re more comfortable?”</p><p>I pause. I’m not sure. I’m starting to get scared, confused by all the folk walking around, wondering why I can’t do the same. </p><p>“DON’T WANT TO STAY HERE - NEED TO GO”</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s dangerous out there. I’ll need to watch you, to make sure -”</p><p>I think I feel water in my eyes. I don’t realize I’m shaking and breathing harder until it’s too late. I can feel myself making… some kind of noise. Serimon stops writing, and puts one hand on my shoulder, between the petals on my back. I think that helps a little.</p><hr/><p>“Their name’s Dubhán. They’re upset. I think we need to take them down to the roots.”</p><p>“The sea is dangerous. Is it truly necessary?”</p><p>“Tesni, they’ve got gills, fins, and as far as I can tell, a tail. I don’t like choosing this over the pools around here, but they insisted.”</p><hr/><p>Serimon slides one arm underneath… where everyone else has legs. In my case, it's only a disheveled mass of wood and fronds. He puts his other arm around my body. I think I’m supposed to hold on - yes, he’s lifting me up. I’m at least mostly sure I can trust him. Tesni walks beside him, making sure I don’t fall. I can tell Serimon’s making a great effort.</p><p>As we head downhill into a winding passage, I start to see water in the distance. I sense it calling to me, even from so far away. Everything else around me is overwhelming: so many colors, so many people. I wish I could learn about them all, but I cannot even understand myself yet. </p><p>An enormous, spiraling blossom towers above this place. I feel its call too, an echo in my head. I think that’s what sound is, anyway. It tells me not to be afraid, that it’ll always be with me even if I must go.</p><p>I <em> must </em> go.</p><p>A few minutes later, Serimon sets me down on a sandy beach. The city of roots and branches looms over me. I don’t resent its flower - my mother? - our mother? - but I can’t bear to be in its shadow for much longer. I crawl away from it, toward the gentle waves, as Serimon and Tesni watch.</p><p>And I dive in, letting the current take me under.</p><p>It feels so good to be able to move again, the way I did before I woke up. In the Dream. </p><hr/><p>“Off like a rocket! Hopefully nothing happens.”</p><p>“At that speed, I’m starting to think our little sapling just might be okay.”</p><hr/><p>I feel the rush of the water around me, and I come to realize that I can’t leave this behind. I don’t want to be trapped in a world I’m not meant for, just so I can be around others.</p><p>A few seconds later, I sense someone else nearby, and surface so I can look back toward the shore. Tesni is trying to catch up to me, signaling me to stop.</p><p>I float for a moment, and look down sadly. </p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>I pull my hand out of the water, and wave it back and forth. I’m not sure where I learned to do that, just like everything else. But apparently she understands.</p><hr/><p>“There’s nothing we can do, Tesni! They’re happiest here.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely sure? Alright. If you say so.”</p><hr/><p>Serimon and Tesni wave back at me. I feel more water in my eyes, but this time I feel both happy and sad. I wanted to know more about them, but… it’s better here.</p><p>I take one last glance, gazing at the tree that made me one last time.</p><p>And then I swim away.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>